Confesión
by Felikis
Summary: Después de los hechos de "Phantom Hourglass" la tripulación de Tetra está a punto de desembarcar. Pero para eso, Link debe ir a buscar al camarote a su capitana. Clasificado M por una razón.


**Confesión**

—¿Tetra?

Nadie respondió.

—¿Tetra? —insistió Link.

El joven de verde buscaba a la jefa del navío. No hacía mucho que habían regresado del Mundo del Rey del Mar, y ahora estaban buscando una nueva tierra. Era más, estaban a apenas unas horas de atracar en un lugar que parecía inhabitado, como buscaban. Y ahí estaba él, en la puerta del camarote de Tetra. Al no recibir respuesta, llamó una vez más. Y al no volver a tener respuesta, decidió abrir, preocupado por si había habido algún problema. Tenía miedo de que de pronto la chica se hubiera vuelto a convertir en una estatua inerte.

Pero no. Tetra simplemente estaba dormida sobre la cama. Estaba vestida, sobre el colchón. Link caminó hacia ella. Le pareció preciosa así tumbada, con los ojos cerrados. Y después de reprenderse por pensar con aquella ligereza (al fin y al cabo, Tetra seguía siendo de linaje real) intentó despertarla sacudiéndole ligeramente en el hombro.

—Tetra… Tetra…

Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos. Sonrió al ver a Link. Y pensándose que seguía en un sueño, le atrajo hacia ella y le besó ligeramente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Tenía cansancio acumulado. Muerto de la vergüenza, Link salió de allí corriendo, y metió la cabeza en un barril con agua. De lo colorado que estaba, le pareció que el agua se evaporaba por el calor. Una vez despejado, volvió hacia allí, y optó por llamarla desde la distancia para evitar otra situación así.

—¡Tetra! —gritó.

Esta vez su voz tuvo el efecto deseado. Tetra abrió los ojos, y sonrió al ver a Link.

—Buenos días —respondió dulcemente. Y al darse cuenta de la situación, hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie y volver a ser la persona dura que era habitualmente—. Buenos días, marinero. ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó en su tono de capitana de barco.

—Nos queda poco para atracar, y me han pedido que te buscara. Tenemos el ancla echada, a la espera de órdenes.

Aquello dio tiempo a la joven a pensar. Asintió a lo que Link le decía, y caminaron hasta la cubierta del barco. Sus hombres estaban allí esperando. El amanecer permitía ver perfectamente aquella tierra que parecía despoblada. Tetra subió hasta la cofa del vigía, desplegó el catalejo, y observó. Sonrió satisfecha. Aquello tenía muy buena pinta. Volvió a bajar, y se dirigió a su tripulación.

—Bien hecho, grumetes. Es hora de desembarcar. Es decir, no todos. Gonzo, Maco y Nico, vais a tomar un bote, e iréis hacia allí para la primera toma de contacto. Yo acercaré un poco más el barco, y se queda Link por si hubiera algún problema a bordo, que me ayude. Nos reuniremos de nuevo a bordo dentro de tres horas, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, capitana! —dijeron los tres hombres, y prepararon uno de los botes para bajar. Link les echó una mano mientras lo dejaban en el agua, y mientras Nico se aseguraba de que no se alejaba, también cooperó para levar el ancla y que Tetra pudiera situarse mejor.

Terminado el trabajo, y sabiendo que Tetra podía tripular el barco con los ojos cerrados, se tumbó en cubierta a disfrutar del sol mientras esperaba nuevas órdenes.

Casi se durmió con el balanceo de las olas, pero una sombra en su cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos. Tetra le observaba muy seriamente. Él se irguió y se puso en pie, a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Pero no recibió unas órdenes, sino un delicado beso de su capitana.

—Vaya… pensaba que el de antes lo había soñado… pero recuerdo el sabor de esos labios —dijo Tetra, logrando que toda la sangre que Link le subiera a su cráneo.

—Tetra… ¿por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó el joven, completamente avergonzado.

—Porque te quiero, Link… desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de que cuando nos conocimos me dedicaba a pincharte. La verdad es que te has convertido en alguien imprescindible para mi. Y no me refiero como miembro de la tripulación, ya que eres un poco desastre —bromeó, intentando pasar el rato de vergüenza que ella también tenía—. Sino al personal. Me has demostrado que eres genial.

—Pero Tetra… es totalmente indebido que… es decir, tu linaje… —balbuceó Link.

—¿Mi linaje? —preguntó ella, con cierto sarcasmo—. Soy una pirata que quedó huérfana en su infancia, no una princesa que ha crecido al margen de lo que pasaba en el mundo —añadió, acercándose más a él—. Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Así que no me digas que es por mi linaje.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, Link avanzó un paso y besó a Tetra. La envolvió con sus brazos, y sintió que ella se dejaba hacer. La besó recreándose en todo lo que sentía por ella. La amaba, diablos, y si ella lo tenía tan claro, él no iba a poder resistirse. Aquella mujer le tenía completamente cautivado. No quería soltarla, pero despegó sus labios de ella un momento.

—Yo también te amo, Tetra… por supuesto que te amo. Y me hace muy feliz que me hayas dicho eso.

Ella sonrió, y dejó que los labios de Link volvieran a encontrarse con los suyos. Luchó un poco por dominar en aquel beso, pero en realidad lo que le gustaba era ver al reservado Link exteriorizando lo que sentía. Apenas tuvo tiempo de jugar con su lengua, antes de sentir la del chico dominando la suya. Era muy buen besador, y por un momento se planteó si ella era la primera para él. Pero en aquel momento no lo quería saber.

Era maravilloso para ambos poder manifestar su amor en aquella situación. Después de todas las aventuras que habían pasado, aquellos minutos que duró el beso era la demostración de que había merecido la pena para estar con la persona que ambos querían. Tetra sintió un agradable cosquilleo cuando la mano de Link acarició sus cabellos.

Tetra invitó a Link a ir con ella. Volvieron a su camarote, y no se molestaron en cerrar la puerta. Ella se situó en el espejo y contempló complacida su imagen en él, con Link tras ella, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Esto me hace muy feliz —susurró ella.

—A mi también —respondió Link.

Las manos de la chica acariciaron los brazos que la rodeaban y luego se giró hacia él. Se volvieron a besar, y aunque ella se dejaba dominar, consiguió que el chico caminase hasta su colchón.

Se deshizo del pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, e invitó al joven a que siguiera deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa. Con cierto nerviosismo, Link le fue retirando el chaleco azul, que cayó al suelo, y a continuación le levantó la camisa blanca que llevaba, contemplando así por primera vez a Tetra en una situación tan íntima. Pero ella no se quería quedar atrás, de forma que tiró con mucho cuidado del gorro del chico, y luego, al aflojarle el cinto, pudo quitarle sus verdes ropajes.

Se echaron sobre la cama, juguetones, y rodaron un rato mientras se robaban besos. Al principio se cortaron un poco, pero poco a poco se animaron y también rieron mientras disfrutaban la situación. Aquello les desinhibía mucho.

A Link no le hubiera importado quedarse allí pero Tetra no iba a ceder. Quería llegar lo más lejos posible. Y si él no la detenía, no lo haría por voluntad propia. Busco las mallas del chico, y se las quitó de un tirón. Le sacó la lengua en plan burlón, antes de fijarse en lo que acababa de destapar. Estaba ahí mismo. Tragó saliva, y miró a Link antes de tirar hacia abajo de su última prenda. Abrió los ojos al contemplarlo, pues nunca había visto un hombre desnudo. Y la cara de vergüenza de Link le indicó que él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse así. Pero ella le sonrió tiernamente, para darle a entender que le gustaba lo que veía.

Tetra se dejó hacer por el joven, quien se deshizo del pantalón que llevaba. Parecía darle miedo continuar, y en parte así era. Consideraba que estaba entrando en terreno prohibido. Pero Tetra le miraba suplicante, así que se deleitó al retirar la prenda final de la chica. Lo que vio le pareció hermoso. Bueno, toda ella se lo parecía.

Se tumbó encima ella, sin aplastarla, y volvieron a besarse. Sus manos recorrieron sus respectivos cuerpos, explorando lentamente la anatomía del otro.

Los labios de Link bajaron lentamente por el cuerpo de Tetra, alcanzando su cuello y besarlo con cuidado. Tetra lo disfrutó y le invitó a que bajase un poco más. Intentando no sobrepasarse, Link alcanzó los pechos de la chica, que se movían al compás de su agitada respiración. Probó su sabor, que le volvió loco. Bajó un poco más, alcanzando un rosado pezón y escuchó un erótico gemido de Tetra. Lo volvió a probar, igualando el resultado. Se dirigió al otro pezón, y disfrutó de sus gemidos una vez más.

Pero Tetra no iba a quedarse más tiempo sin hacer nada. Indicó al chico que volviera a subir, y cuando le tuvo a su altura, giró rápidamente hasta quedar encima de él.

—¿Quieres continuar?

Link asintió rápidamente. La imagen de Tetra desnuda sobre él era increíblemente erótica. Y lo mismo pensaba ella de tenerle debajo. Localizó el miembro de Link, que estaba en perfecta erección, y lo guió hacia la entrada de su sexo. Tembló un poco al sentir el contacto, pero se dejó caer muy lentamente, disfrutando de aquella erección enterrándose dentro de ella.

Suspiró de placer. En aquel momento estaban unidos en uno solo. Sonrió de felicidad al mirar a Link, y muy despacio empezaron las acometidas. Subía y bajaba sus caderas muy lentamente. Era lo mejor que había probado nunca. Invitó a Link a que le pusiera las manos sobre las caderas, y el chico aprovechó así para ayudarla a subir y bajar por su erección. Él estaba en una nube, y sentía una agradable calidez. Tener de aquella forma a Terra era un sueño cumplido.

Poco a poco el ritmo de acrecentó. Gemían y suspiraban por el placer. Aquello era mágico. Se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron mientras alcanzaban su clímax, el cual llegó en apenas unos minutos.

Se tumbaron en la cama para descansar. No quedaba mucho para que la tripulación volviese. Pero aquello que había pasado cambiaba la situación entre ambos. A algo mejor. A algo que ambos querían: estar con la persona que amaban.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Heme aquí con mi segundo lemmon del fandom de_ The Legend of Zelda _. Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Estaba hoy inspirado para escribir, y he improvisado esta pequeña historia en un ratito tras acordarme del_ Phantom Hourglass. _¿Qué tal ha sido? Y además, aprovecho para responder a los que leisteis mi fic anterior, "La unión de la trifuerza" (enlace en mi perfil)._

 _yumivigo: Me gusta escribir cosas así de sopetón. Como este otro fic ;) Me alegro de que te gustara. Ya sabes que tienes servicio de alertas 24/7 ;) ¡Un abrazo!_

 _LinkAnd0606: Me alegro que te gustara, fue difícil saber cómo situar la historia_

 _Danica Fern: Gracias_

 _Goddess Artemiss: Me alegro Yo tengo ya cierta práctica con los lemmon explícitos (a mi perfil me remito), pero siempre he considerado que Link y Zelda representan ese tipo de relaciones que llega a todos los niveles, tanto físicos como emocionales. Probaré a escribir más ;)_

 _No es el último fic que tengo pensado. Tengo en mente otro algo diferente y especial. Y espero poder traerlo muy pronto (y no casi un año después). ¡Paz!_


End file.
